Legacy
by Tink Amor
Summary: Sesshomaru now has responsibility of running his father's company.Sesshomaru's life is nothing but malicious scandals,which forces the Demon council to make austere decisions regarding his life.Being the arrogant cold-hearted,Sesshomaru has yet to obey anyone.What happens when he is forced to take a mate that can melt his frigid heart or he loses his inheritance.Lemons future chap
1. Important Message

_**Author's Notes: **__To the Reviewers [this is not meant for all you. I am also not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude.],_

_I am sure most of you mean well when you criticize my stories but there is a differences between trying to help or just being plain rude and insulting for no reason. It is pathetic and sickening to have to deal with reviewers who they know it all and know what is best for the stories you have written._

_I am tire of having to PM you reviewers who are complaining about something so simple it would not change the plot or have and an effect on the story as a whole. If you are going to complain about something make sure it is major because people are going to notice the major stuff before they notice the minors. If there is no major things to correct then you can complain about the minors._

_It is very sad how I have to keep telling most of you reviewers that there are different forms of writing and explaining to you why I have written my stories the way I have and that every writer is unique and different. If I were to write like everyone else,I am pretty sure many of you would become bored of seeing the same writing structures over and over again._

_It is not that I can not take constructive criticism,that is clearly not the case. What is the case is how most of you reviewers who take things to far for no reason at all,for example rudely insulting someone story without having proper knowledge of what the author's purpose is. It makes me wonder why I chosen to write at all._

_With many of you reviewers who do things like not read and then tell me you are confused about something that is clearly answered in the text or you complain about three people talking at once. Seriously? I have read many fanfic not just on here but other places were they have nearly five people talking at once. If other people can keep up with the pace of that many speakers,then why can't some of you reviewers?_

_I would suggest that many of you think about why the author is doing what they are in their stories,and what is the author's purpose for doing so? I am not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude. I am just saying it is getting tiring after awhile to have to do the same things over and over again with many of you reviewers. No one is perfect in anything,they may excel at things but we are not perfect._

_'__**'If it is to be It is up to me.'' **_

_**-William H. Jackson**_

_**''Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.''**_

_**-Andre Gide**_

_**''The hardest job kids face today is learning good manners without seeing any.'' **_

_**-Fred Astaire**_


	2. Passing the torch

Authors Note:This is my first story. I do not own Inuyasha,I only own the characters that I have created. Please write reviews.

Rigorous tapping was heard throughout the office study room, as the clawed hand grazed alongside the

wooden office desk.''Toga!'' a woman enters the room dressed in a fine silk kimono, who looks to be in her twenties.

She smiles brightly at the stress pale face man ''Izayoi this Taisho Industries is going to be the death of me.''Toga pinched the bridge of his nose ''What riles you my precious mate?'' Izayoi questions as she stands above Toga and begins to massage his shoulders working out the small knots of tension.''Everything! I am too weary to still be running my own company. This would be a fine time to pass the torch to Sesshomaru.'' Toga sighs rubbing his temples.

''Do you think that Sesshomaru can handle the temptations that await here?'' Izayoi worriedly questioned ''Of course this is the great _**'killing Perfection' **_were discussing remember?'' Toga raises an eyebrow at his wife ignorance.

'' How could I forget the son that I also wanted to raise and have.''Izayoi sighed in defeat ''I hope he and that _'girl' _ have been getting along, last time I called him they were in a heated argument.'' Toga frowned as his phone rang.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy  
For my _shirt_ so sexy it hurts and I'm  
Too sexy for Milan Too sexy for Milan New York and  
Japan_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy  
For my shirt so sexy it hurts and I'm  
Too sexy for Milan Too sexy for Milan New York_

_Japan_

''Well well speak of the Devil!'' Toga smiles as he answer it ''You better hope he never finds out that's his ringtone!'' Izayoi giggled ''Father.'' Sesshomaru dully said ''Why have you decided to call this Toga?'' He smirked ''This Sesshomaru can call his father if he deems it necessary. You never make such a big pother whenever the abomination calls you.'' Sesshomaru proclaimed.

''Your brother,Inuyasha calls me regularly. You my son never call unless you want something.'' he takes a deep breathe and lets out a disappointing sigh''So what is it that you want Sesshomaru?'' ''This Sesshomaru has pleasurable news for you,father.'' Toga raises an eyebrow at this ''Oh and what might that be?''

''This Sesshomaru has decided to move from the States and return home to Japan.'' Toga couldn't help the smile that spread across his face ''So is _'she'_ returning with you?'' Toga seriously questioned.

''Who this Sesshomaru let be graced with his presence does not concern the likes of you.'' ''It does when _'she'_ could possibly be my tricksy daughter-in-law,'' he paused waiting for his son's reaction,when there was none he continued with his conversation ''Sesshomaru I would really like you to marry someone that not just with you for your money,but actually harbors feelings for you.'' ''This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself father.'' the irritation could be heard in his voice.

''Maybe you should think with your top head and not your bottom one.'' Toga frowned ''Hn. This Sesshomaru is not the one who you should be having this conversation with,this Sesshomaru is not the one coquet with two hearts,as the half breed has decided to do.'' Toga sighed ''When will you and your _'female'_ be here?'' ''We shall arrive in two days.''

'' Great and when you arrive here you shall take your rightful place as C.E.O of Taisho Industries.'' ''Hn.'' ''Does this not please you my son.'' Toga asked ''Hn.''and with that Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

''He's just as bad as Inuyasha,both rarely listen to anything I have to say.'' Toga hurtfully sighed ''Maybe their going through some phases?'' Izayoi suggested .

''Inuyasha yes,Sesshomaru **NO.'' **Toga shakes his head ''Maybe you should call a council meeting?'' ''There is no reason to do so.'' Toga frowned as Izayoi sat in his lap.

''You need a distraction from your problems and I know just the solution.'' Izayoi flirtatious smiles as she rubs her hands up and down his arms sexually.''Mate you know just how to do to get this old Inu aroused!'' he smirked as forcefully pressed his lips against hers untying the obi on her kimono and places her on the office desk,forcing her down so her back was pressed firmly against it.


	3. Nuisances

The white haired pale faced amber eyed demon is seated in the window seat of the plane, listening to a red eyed blacked hair tan skinned demoness sitting beside him ranting on about a wedding ceremony in the winter. _**''Pathetic woman, does she not already know that this Sesshomaru has no intentions of mating such a weak being.''**__ h_e thought as he closes his eyes_**''Hn. Her only obligation is to be this Sesshomaru's personal bed warmer.''**_ He continues to think until he is snapped out of his thought by hand firmly touching his right arm.

''Sesshomaru have you been hearing anything that I have been saying?'' With his eyes still closed he replies ''Kagura if you do not remove one's hand from this person's body, this person will have to dispatch it.'' Kagura smirks and leans into his right ear sweetly whispering ''If I have no arm, how would I be able to massage your,'' ''You are assaying this Sesshomaru's patience.'' he growls warningly, causing Kagura to remove her arm from him.

''Your no fun Sesshom Sesshom.'' She pouts as she sinks down in her chair, noticing a nearby human family of five. ''Soon one day that shall be you and I!'' Kagura happily proclaims. Sesshomaru's eyes snap open and he gracefully takes a quick glance at what Kagura has her eyes feasted on.

''Absurd! This Sesshomaru will never have such a family.'' Kagura whips her head so she was now facing him ''Why not?'' ''Love ones are nothing but weaknesses.'' He disgustedly says

''So your saying I am a weakness?''Kagura snaps ''This Sesshomaru believes he said love ones.'' ''I am a loved one.'' She barks as she clenched her hands into a fist. ''Woman you are this Sesshomaru's ottoman.'' ''Ottoman? You dare to call me a ottoman?'' Kagura's eyes become laced with anger.

''You are nuisance to this person.'' Sesshomaru pinches thee bridge of his nose. ''You you you you you,'' Kagura pointed her index finger at his face. ''This Sesshomaru has had enough of you being so melodramatic,clingy,you are to frail,your always nagging about something, your voice gives this Sesshomaru migraine and your so very very needy. If this Sesshomaru were to mate it would be a person who is indifferent to you.''he said dully as he rubbed his temples.

Kagura was to speechless to come up with a comeback so she just glared at him. ''Hn. Kagura you shouldn't glare your bugged eyes make you look like a frog.'' Sesshomaru growled warningly.

The next two hours on the plane were filled with silence between the couple. _**''Why didn't this Sesshomaru used more abasing words earlier. If that is what it takes to make that 'insufferable' woman shut her mouth for a extended duration.'' **_Sesshomaru thought.

''Sesshomaru are you not happy with me?'' Kagura whined ''Hn.'' '''Are relationship would be a lot stronger if you actually opened up to me.'' Kagura whined some more. _**''How this Sesshomaru hates her peak squeak voice.'' **_he glances at her ''' Hn.'' ''Sesshomaru?'' Kagura whined pulling at his buttoned up navy blue dress shirt. ''Kagura!'' he barked ''Yes my darling!'' Kagura places her head on Sesshomaru's right shoulder.

''You are an nuisance Kagura, it ails this person to be adjacent to you.'' he stands and walks over Kagura grabbing his bag from over head '' This Sesshomaru has no more relations with your person form this moment on.'' with that he walked in the front and sat in and empty seat next to a human female teenager with blue black hair,hazel eyes and fairly light skin.

''No one walks away from from Kagura Gumo!'' Kagura yells at him ''Hn.'' ''Your making a huge mistake.''she yelled to him ''This person does not make mistakes insufferable sorceress.'' '' You will regret this day you broke up with me, Ssss-,'' '' Hn,this person has nothing to regret about you.''

By now the young teenager seated beside him was blushing like a mad man as he settled himself in his new seat._**''This Sesshomaru now has to sit next to this abhorrent creature.''**_ He growled ''So your a demon?'' the girl tried to start up a conversation ''Hn.'' ''I think demons totally rock I've dated tons of them.'' ''Hn.'' ''Your not very sociable are you?'' she glances up at him taking in his features and blushes as she quickly turns her head away. ''I find it hard to believe a demon who doesn't speak. I mean all the demons I know are chatter boxes.'' ''Hn.''

The girl continues to rant on about how she wishes she was a demons and how much she loves demons, and etc. Sesshomaru growled at the girl but she simply ignored it. Which caused him to become angry. But being the ice prick that he is,he never let's any emotions show on his face.

''Girl.'' he growls and she stops her demon fetish conversation and looks at him ''This person would suggest you close that mouth of yours,or he would have to close it for you.'' the girl smirked playfully ''And who might he be?'' ''This Sesshomaru will not tolerant abhorrent creatures such as yourself.'' he barked the girl smiled.

''Out of all the demons I have associated with your name has got to be the most strangest. But I like it,,,,,,,,,Sesshomaru.'' she whispers his name slowly and softly _**''I like way this Sesshomaru's name flows out of her mouth.''**_ He looks her in her eyes, she smiles then looks down at her fingers as they fiddling around in her lap as pinkish color is graced upon her cheeks. ''I'm Rin.''

_**Ottoman-**__**A low upholstered seat or footstool without a back or arms that typically serves also as a box, with the seat hinged to form a lid.**___


	4. Heart to Heart

A white Mercedes Bens is parked along the side walk of the airport, with a 5 foot 11 pale face,white hair,amber eyes male with pointy dog ear on top of his head,leaned against it. He had on a biker jacket which was placed firmly against the side of the car,and his legs which were in ripped denium jeans crossed over each other.

''Keh!Always the one who has to do father's light work.''he complained as he watched a couple exit the doors to the airport.''No its not like I don't have wedding to plan. He should have came to pick them up.''he glances at his wrist watch.''Why couldn't they rent a car? Its not like Mr. Arrogant doesn't have money. He worked for the best companies in America!''he yelled as he got crazy looks from people who were passing by him.''What are you looking?''he shouts at an elderly lady.

''Inuyasha!''a baritone voice boomed from the exit doorways.''Its about time!What took you so damn long?''Inuyasha barks as he pops the trunk open. ''Inuyasha do you lack the knowledge of knowing this Sesshomaru has no control over the speed of the plane.'' Sesshomaru hurls his bags over his shoulders and whips them into the back of Inuyasha's trunk.

''Bastard you know you've ruined my plan's with my intended today,''Inuyasha frowned ''Hn. This Sesshomaru was not the child that was produced out of wedlock,my mother also was not a home wrecker.'' Sesshomaru closes the trunk.

''Keh. Anyways I would still like to be with my fiance instead of you,ice prick.'' Inuyasha growled ''Another trait I suppose you inherit from father.'' Sesshomaru said ignoring the growl ''And that trait is?'' Inuyasha asked as he slid into the driver seat of the car closing his door. ''Attraction to weak human beings.'' Sesshomaru disgustedly stated as he gracefully stepped into the passenger seat,strapping in his seat beat ,and slamiing the door shut.

''Bastard.'' Inuyasha puts his keys in the ignition and starts the car, strapping in his seat beat and then he departed from the airport. Inuyasha smirks as thought comes into his head.''Well you maybe the first born son, but at least_** 'I' **_don't have to deal with scandals and then have my parents bail me out of trouble that _**'I'**_ caused!'' Sesshomaru warningly growls '' This Sesshomaru can do whatever pleases his person without having to face dire consequences'' ''Keh,for now!'' Inuyasha sideways smirks.

''Half breed what do you know that this Sesshomaru does not.'' he raises an eyebrow. ''Keh. I overheard mom suggesting to dad that maybe he should call a council meeting.'' he replies ''This Sesshomaru sees no reason to do so.'' '' That's what dad said too.'' Inuyasha sighs ''Besides this Sesshomaru takes orders from no one.'' Sesshomaru stated ''Including our alphas?'' Inuyasha shockingly questioned ''The council has no authority over this Sesshomaru's life. He does what his person does.''

Inuyasha shakes his head at his half brother's stupidity ''And I'm supposed to be the idiot of the family.'' Inuyasha blows out hot air. ''Inuyasha you are testing this person's limits.'' Sesshomaru growls. ''Yeah,yeah,yeah.'' Inuyasha waves his brother off as he continues to drive. The car is filled with an awkward silence, as the brothers are left to their thoughts. As the car comes to a red light Inuyasha notices something.

''Where's your bitch Bastard?'' Inuyasha turns and faced Sesshomaru ''Is your brain that small that you can not comprehend that this Sesshomaru does not have any relations with any person.'' ''Keh.'' Inuyasha noticed that the light was green and he started driving once more ''But he is working on finding another bed warmer.'' ''Keh and who might have the honor of fulfilling that obligation,a weak human.'' Inuyasha sarcastically laughs. ''As a matter of fact yes. She has caught this Sesshomaru's attention as of right now.'' ''Hell must have frozen over. The ice prince takes interest in a mere mortal. But don't you hate humans?'' Inuyasha asked ''Hn.'' ''May I ask who this female is?'' Inuyasha smiles from ear to ear. ''Rin name is Rin''

The car comes to an impassive stop causing Sesshomaru to jerk forward bashing his head on the dash board.''Inuyasha.'' he growled ''Did you say her name was Rin.?'' Inuyasha turns toward Sesshomaru with an concerned look set in his eyes. _**'Why is the half breed giving such a look to this Sesshomaru?'**_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

''Half breed stop giving this person a concerned look, or his person will permanently blind you.'' Sesshomaru stated '''Listening to me Sesshomaru,'' ''This person takes orders from no one.'' ''Rin's trouble with a capital T.'' Inuyasha worriedly stated ''Half breed there are more Rins in this world.'' Sesshomaru rubs his temples ''Keh. She has blue black hair,hazel eyes,and fairly light skin.'' Inuyasha said more like a statement then a question.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen for a millisecond before his stoic mask was placed back on. ''How do you know Rin.'' Inuyasha frustratedly sighs ''All you need to know is she's scandal trouble.'' he glances at his older brother. ''Stay away from her,Sesshomaru!'' Inuyasha makes an intimidating growl.

Sesshomaru nearly laughed at Inuyasha's attempts to intimidate him. Sesshomaru simply looks Inuyasha in his amber eyes and says ''Hn.'' Satisfied with Sesshomaru's answer, Inuyasha focused back on the road and continued to drive._** 'Inuyasha would be a fool if he thinks this Sesshomaru would obey him**_. _**What this Sesshomaru wants his person gets and this Sesshomaru will have Rin as his new beddou oma.'**_

_**beddou **_oma**-bed**_** warmer**_


	5. Father to Son

Sesshomaru sits in the study of his father's house going over his father's business affairs. ''This person does not understand how humans could possibly ever help demon companies expand?'' he pinches the bridge of his nose. ''Ah Sesshomaru up so early are you? Just couldn't wait to get your hands on my business affairs could you?'' Toga chuckles as he enters the room. ''Why do this company need the help of humans,demons are capable of running things on their own.'' Sesshomaru stated ''My son do you not know that humans and half breeds clearly dominate the demon population?'' Toga seriously questioned

''Hn.'' ''Sesshomaru what has made you so distant and cold?'' Toga worriedly asked ''Why should it matter,why this Sesshomaru is who he is?'' Sesshomaru questioned dully ''Hmm?'' Toga rubs his chin ''I suppose it wouldn't matter if I were anyone else. But I am not anyone else,I am a worried and concerned father,who wants his son to live a happy,peaceful,and prosperous life.'' Toga sighs ''Hn. This Sesshomaru does not need such a display of weak emotions father.'' Sesshomaru said focusing back on the papers in front of him.

''Sesshomaru when are you going to find a mate and give me some grandpups?Your not a spring chicken anymore?'' Toga smirked ''This Sesshomaru does not need a mate or pups. They are weaknesses.'' Sesshomaru frowns with his nose in the papers in front of him ''I was hoping you would be mated by now'' Toga frowns as he glances at his son who has his nose in some papers. ''Sesshomaru your nearly 24 years old,pass the age of mating.'' Toga scowled

''Hn.'' ''Sesshomaru do you act like this because of what happen between your mother and I?'' Toga questioned carefully eying Sesshomaru who tensed for a quick second before relaxing again. _**''A-ha bingo,we have struck a nerve!''**_ Toga thought.

''Why would you think such a thing father.'' Sesshomaru said not lifting his gaze from the papers on the desk ''Dammit Sesshomaru!'' Toga yelled slamming his fist on the desk causing the papers to fly everywhere. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru stares at his father's almost pink eyes. ''Toga darling you have a phone call.'' Izayoi smiled as she walked in the room in a pink sundress and handed him the telephone ''Hello?'' Toga questioned.

''Oh long time no hear. How have you been?'' Toga smiled ear to ear,as the person on the other line began to speak They were on the phone for a few minutes ''A council meeting involving the issues of your children. Interesting I have some issues with my own! Hmm?'' Toga smiled as he glanced at Izayoi and then at Sesshomaru. ''I will see you and the rest of the council in a few hours or so,sayonara!'' Toga smiled as he hung up the phone and left the room along with Izayoi.

_**''What is father scheming in his head now?'' **_Sesshomaru frowns to himself as he reverted his attention back to his paperwork.


	6. The Demon Council

Toga walks into the conference room of Taisho Industries and see the other members of the demon council.''Moshimoshi Lord Onikai of the Southern lands.'' Toga said to the human man with black hair,brown eyes,and medium light skin.''Moshimoshi Lord Shikotsu of the Northern Lands.'' Toga stated as he glances at the wolf demon with black hair and blue eyes and tan skin.

''Moshimoshi Lord Shiten of the central lands.'' Toga sighs at the cat demon with orange hair,yellow eyes,and black skin.''Moshimoshi _Lord Azulan _of the Eastern lands!'' Toga smirked at the Inu demon with white hair,amber eyes and pale skin. ''My dear friend,Toga. Its been far to long!''Azulan chuckled as he and Toga embraced each other.

''Excuse me for interrupting, but we are not here to be lovey dovey all on each other.'' Shikotsu stated '''Agreed.'' Shiten and Onikai said in unison. Toga clears his throat as he takes his seat at the head of the table with Azulan to his left and Onikai to his right with Shiten beside him and Shikotsu beside Azulan.

''So what matters do you wish to discuss about your children Azulan?'' Toga questioned ''As you all know its time for all of us to retire our reign over the lands of Japan and pass the responsibility on to our heirs and heiress.''Azulan stated ''So what? We all knew this day would come. So what is the point you are trying to make?'' Shiten questioned ''Did you forget how we are trying to keep the demon population alive Shiten?''Shikotsu shockingly questioned ''Ummm.''Shiten frowned and the rest of the council shook their has at him in disappointment.

''As I was saying it is time for us to chose mates for our successors.'' Azulan dryly stated ''Agreed.'' everyone else stated excepted for Toga. ''I do not think I should chose a mate for Sesshomaru.'' Toga declared ''Toga you gave him nearly 6 years to pick his own mate and he failed you with numerous scandals.'' Onikai proclaimed ''That maybe true but I have faith that he may one day make the right decisions.'' Toga said.

''And when do you think that will be,when your in your grave?'' Shikotsu questioned ''I faith in him.'' Toga said dully ''Face it Toga,Inuyasha would have been a better successor than Sesshomaru.'' Shiten declared as Toga sighed ''Toga I am afraid to admit it but Sesshomaru has failed us to many times. I think it would be wise for you to chose his mate for him.''Azulan said with an sad expression.

''I guess I have no choice but to do what you guys have requested,majority rules.'' Toga sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.''So Shiten who would you like your daughter to be mated to?'' Toga questioned.''I think that Prince Azumaru and my daughter should be mated. I would enjoy having an alliance with the Eastern lands.''Shiten smirks and Azulan frowns.

''I think that is a grand idea Shiten.''Onikai smiled ''How about you Shikotsu,what do you think about this arrangement?'' Toga questioned ''Hmm. I guess it would be a good idea. But you have forgotten if your daughter marries Azulan's son. Who would rule over the central land,if Princess Yuna is married to the heir of the Eastern land?'' Shikotsu questioned ''That's a good question?''Azulan smirks as he winks his eye at Toga ''Maybe we should put Princess Yuna with Prince Kohaku.'' Azulan suggested.

''I like that idea.''Toga smirks ''So do I.'' Shikotsu smiled ''I guess so.''Shiten tentatively answered,as Onikai frowned. ''Who would I have run over my Southern lands?'' Onikai proclaimed ''You also have a another child,do you not?'' Toga asked ''A daughter, if I am not mistaken?''Azulan rubs his chin statistically.

''You would know Azulan!She's your step-daughter!'' Onikai shouts ''So its decided Princess Yuna and Prince Kohaku will be mated.''Toga said pulling out a piece of paper and writing down that Kohaku and Yuna will be mated. ''But who will Princess Sango be married too?'' Shiten asked ''Isn't there a monk by the name of Miroku who she can be married to?'' Shikotsu asked ''Yeah that is right. I hear he's the most powerful in his Southern land.'' Azulan excitedly states.

''That settles it Princess Sango and the monk Miroku shall be married.'' Toga writes that down on the same piece of paper. ''So how about your son Shikotsu?'' Onikai's eyebrows twitched as he spoke. ''Yeah what about Prince Koga?'' Shiten smiles ''He has chosen Ayame as his intended.''Shikotsu frowned ''Oh, so Koga's out.''Azulan shakes his head as Toga writes that he's gonna mate Ayame.

''Inuyasha is also out he's mating a priestess by the name of Kikyo.'' Toga smiles ear to ear as he writes that on the paper too. ''Toga,I still think that Inuyasha should have been your heir instead of the ice prince.'' Shikotsu stated. ''I think Prince Sesshomaru just needs a little guidance from a kind hearted person.'' Azulan frowned ''Then why don't you make him marry Kagome?'' Shiten suggested ''Yeah she's kind hearted.''Onikai agreed ''Are you demons orokana? He'll kill her for being so illed tempered and clumsy.'' Shikotsu stated ''I think she will make a perfect mate for Azumaru. He loves challenges and Kagome is just the puzzle he needs.''Azulan sideways smirks

''You would not mind your son having half breeds as children?'' Shiten asked ''Of course not! Do you not remember that my mate was a human woman?'' Azulan shockingly questioned ''That is right.'' Onikai said as Toga wrote down Azumaru would mate Kagome. ''Azulan you have two daughters don't you?'' Onikai asked ''Yes,why?''Azulan raises an eyebrow ''Who are they gonna marry?'' Shikotsu asked ''Saiula was suppose to marry Naruku when she was old enough but her mother married him instead.''Azulan anger was heard in his voice.

''Well she can marry Sesshomaru than.''Shiten proclaimed ''No it would never work their too much alike.''Azulan frowned ''But my dear friend its a perfect match?'' Toga puzzlingly stated ''No, His perfect match would be someone who is opposite of him because opposites attracted to each and they live happier lives. For example Toga you were miserable when you were with Sesshomaru's mother were you not?'' Azulan asked ''So what if I was. That has nothing to do with opposite attracting opposite?'' Toga questioned.

''You became more at peace when you went against your demon nature and mated a human woman, right?'' Azulan chuckles as his friends eyes became wide with his realization that Azulan has spoken the truth. ''So who will be Princess Saiula mate?'' Onikai asked ''I do not know.''Azulan sighed ''How about that fox demon,what's his name...Shippo!'' Toga suggested as he wrote who Saiula would be mated to.

''So that only leaves Sesshomaru,without a mate.''Azulan frowned ''No it doesn't!''Toga smiled with a mirth look in his eyes ''Not her?'' Shiten abruptly stood up causing his chair to fall over ''You can't be serious! Tell me your joking right?'' Shikotsu shockingly slams his fist down on the round table.

''Toga your not serious are you? She's still just a baby herself?'' Onikai stated with an sad expression ''There's no way in hell! I rather die before I let him marry my precious gem!'' Azulan shouts at the top of his lungs. Toga just sits in his chair and rocks back and forth in his chair and smiles amusingly and states ''You say opposites attract each other,and then they should be like magnets with each other!''

Toga smiles as the rest of the demon council eyes him suspiciously. ''Toga, you have losted your mind.'' they all yell at him ''Maybe so,but this will work out you'll all see. For I've never made a mistake with demon matings before way would I start now?'' Toga states with sparkles in his eyes.

_**Moshimoshi-Hello**_

_**Orokana-Stupid**_


	7. Subjugations

Sesshomaru,Izayoi,Inuyasha and Kikyo all are seated at the dining room rectangle table in silence,that was before Inuyasha had to annoy his older brother. ''So Sesshomaru what do you think is being discussed at the council meeting?'' ''How would this person know.'' ''Your a full Inu demon? You didn't hear what was being said over the phone?'' Inuyasha interrogated ''No this person did not,listen in on father's conversation. This person has more honor then to degrade myself to eavesdropping.'' Sesshomaru stated.

''Keh. It figures.'' Inuyasha folds his arms over his chest. Just then he along with Sesshomaru pick up the most amazing scent, it smelt of purity and freshly blossom roses. The door opens and Toga walks in the room with a female who had white hair,blue eyes,pale skin, perfect hour glass shape body,and just like Inuyasha she had pointy dog ears on top of her head

''Hn. You brought another Inu half breed home with you,why.'' Sesshomaru growled '' So this is the ice prick! Prince Sesshomaru I finally get to meet you.'' the girl smiled showing off her fangs.

_**''So beautiful''Sesshomaru's beast thought**_

_**''Are you orokana,she's a half breed?'' Sesshomaru snapped**_

_**''A Gorgeous half breed.'' his beast purred in delight**_

_**''Go back to your cage and stay locked in there.''Sesshomaru commanded**_

_**''Fine,but this beast will be back.''his beast stated**_

_**''Hn.''**_

_**''Sesshomaru beast has taking a liking to the girl,just as I thought it would. I knew she would be a perfect match for him!''**_ Toga chuckled to himself as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes go from red to amber to red and back to amber again. ''Toga who is this lovely demoness you have brought home with you?'' Izayoi questioned ''Why mate you do not recognize Lord Azulan and Lady Yue's daughter?'' Toga shockingly questioned.

''I am terribly sorry but I have no idea of what your talking about. The only children I remembering my best friend,Yue having was Princess Sango and Princess...''She thinks for awhile ''Oh my goodness! Do not tell me that your that little Princess who use to trample my rose garden?'' Izayoi smirks ''Yes that would be me,Princess Sanayura at your service Lady Izayoi!''She smiles as she does a curtsey.

''My have you grown,Inuyasha do you remember little Sanayura?'' Izayoi states ''How could I forget she always used to pull my ears when we were kids! Its been awhile Yuyu!'' Inuyasha smiles as he winks at her. ''So Inuyasha I hear you are going to have your mating ceremony in a few weeks congratulations!'' Sanayura smiles ''I guess you can say that!'' he smirks as he rubs the back of his head and Kikyo coughs.

''Oh how rude of me,Sanayura this is my intended Kikyo and Kikyo this is my best friend Sanayura!'' Inuyasha smiles ''Pleasure to meet you!'' Sanayura smiles ''Pleasures all mine!'' Kikyo does a fake smile.''So why is it that you have brought another half breed into this house father.''Sesshomaru states as Inuyasha takes big gulps of his drink.

''Why Sesshomaru this is your mate to be!'' Toga smiles as Inuyasha spit out all his drink from his mouth onto Kikyo. ''Aah! Inuyasha!'' Kikyo screams ''Could you repeat that please father?''Inuyasha states mirth clearly in his tone. ''This is Sesshomaru's intended?'' Toga questioned as Inuyasha fell out his chair rolling on the ground in laughter.

''This person refuses to mate a half breed.'' Sesshomaru shouts as he abruptly stands causing his chair to slam against the wall an shattering into a million tiny wooden pieces. ''What? Father never said I had to mate the Ice Prince?'' Sanayura questioningly stated ''He did not want you to mate him. I convince him to let you be Sesshomaru's mate.'' Toga sighed ''Why? I will not mate such a weak being such as her. I would rather spend an eternity in hell with Kagura than be mated to a half breed!'' Sesshomaru shouts letting his stoic mask fall.

''Do you think I want to be mated to an arrogant cold hearted ice prick bastard such as yourself. I would rather spend an eternity with the devil himself than be mated to a demon such as you.'' She points her index finger at him. ''Half breed you will not talk to this person like you are doing or you will find yourself without a tongue.'' Sesshomaru's eyes began to change from his amber color to a red color.

''Why not? Its not like '_this'_ Sanayura should fear you,_**'Fluffy'!**_'' Sanayura mocked. Faster then lightning Sesshomaru had her up in the air griping her tightly by her throat. ''You would refrain from calling this person such a degrading name.'' Sesshomaru commanded ''Fluffy!'' She choked out the words in a teasing manner,as Sesshomaru growled and released his aura, and in return Sanayura flared her aura. ''What is this? A battle of the sexes?'' Inuyasha stood up holding his stomach as tears rolled down his face.

''Toga stop them!'' Izayoi yells ''Why? Sanayura can handle her own,Sesshomaru is going to have is hands full with this one!'' Toga say as he joins Inuyasha in his laughter. Sanyura swing her right leg at Sesshomaru,hitting him in his abdomen. He immediately releases her from his hold and his eyes widen _**''Did the half breed just challenge this person?'' **_Sesshomaru shockingly thinks to himself.

''You want a fight fluffy well you got one!''Sanyura smirks releasing some of her power on Sesshomaru, who growled from the pain to the other people in the room it was an warning growl. He looked down at his left hand to see burn marks. ''Your a miko? Impossible?'' Sesshomaru states astoundingly.

''Things aren't always what they appear to be!''Sanyura sideways smirks as she charges full force at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckles to himself _**''His half breed wants to be send to an early grave well so be it! Its been awhile since I last fulfilled my thirst to kill!''**_ Sesshomaru charges full force at Sanyura. But before either one of them could land a hit on the other Sesshomaru's father did the most unexpected thing.

He pulled out subjugation beads,the red with blue crescent moons necklace flew around Sesshomaru's neck the other blue with red crescent moons necklace flew to Sanayura's neck.''What the hell?'' Sanayura divert her attention from Sesshomaru to the necklace around her neck,as Sesshomaru mirrored her actions. ''Father what is the meaning of this?'' Sesshomaru questioned as he tried to pull the beads from around his neck ''Subjugation beads,you say a word to make her cease her movements and she can do the same to you!'' Toga smiles with mirth in his eyes.

''No one can make this Sesshomaru submit!'' Sesshomaru shouts ''SIT FLUFFY!'' Sanyura smiles as Sesshomaru crashes to the ground ''Hahahahaha! This is too much!'' Inuyasha cried holding his stomach ''That takes care of the ice prince!'' Sanyura smirks '' This Sesshomaru would not be so sure!'' He sideways smirks as he gracefully stand up from his sitting command ''Hmm? How so?'' Sanyura smirked crossing her arms over her nicely plumped perky breast.''Submit!'' he smirks as Sanayura was forced to her knees so she was groveling before him ''Bastard!'' Sanayura yells.


	8. Striped

Standing in the dining room with an snickering Inuyasha,a worrying Izayoi, and a very pissed off Kikyo. Toga sighs as he watches Sesshomaru face plant the ground and then in return Sanayura would be groveling before Sesshomaru seconds later. Toga didn't know how much he could take of this puppish behavior.

''ENOUGH!'' shouts an infuriated Toga as he unleashed his aura causing everyone in the house to cease their movements. ''Sesshomaru,Sanayura is your intended by decree of the Demon Council!'' Toga growls in frustration.

''This Sesshomaru will not mate an infirm half breed!'' Sesshomaru's eyes began to slowly fade change to a light pink color. ''Sesshomaru do not make me do what everyone has wanted me to do since your first scandal with Kanguya!'' Toga intimidatingly growls as his eyes change to bloody red.

''This Sesshomaru refuses to obey any commands given to this person by the councils, which includes you father.'' Sesshomaru intimidatingly growls back at his father. ''As of this moment on you are striped of your title as my heir of the west!'' Toga proclaims.

''What you can not do such a dishonorable thing,and besides you will have no one to rule your company or land with this person not as your heir.'' Sesshomaru stated ''Inuyasha will be my successor everyone thinks he will be an more suitable ruler anyway.'' Toga frowns ''Toga you can't be serious?'' Izayoi questioned placing her hand on her mate attempting to calm him down.

''Izayoi the boy has got to learn his place!'' Toga snaps as he turns his attention to Sanayura ''I suggest you obey the council rules or you will suffer the same fate as he.'' Toga motions toward Sesshomaru. ''Yes Mi'lord.'' Sanayura tilts her head to the slide in submission.

''Hn.'' Toga replies as he storms out of the house slamming the door behind him, ''You've done it now Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha snickers begin to subsided. ''I've never seen your father so mad.'' Kikyo stares at the place Toga once stood in awed ''There is no possible way I can bail you out the trench you just buried yourself in Sesshomaru.'' Izayoi apologetic sighs.

''He will not disown this person.'' Sesshomaru arrogantly states. ''In case you haven't noticed Mr. Arrogant he looked pretty damn serious to me!'' Inuyasha shouts ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru dully said. ''You get disown and all you have to say is _'Hn.'_?'' Sanayura questioned as she stares at Sesshomaru in shock.

''Half breed this person has clearly stated that he will not be disown. Can your inferior dog ears not hear as much.'' Sesshomaru growled. Sanayura glared at him before she quickly smirked as an idea came to her head ''I wonder if your _'Superior_' elf ears can pick up the tiniest of whispers?'' Sanayura questioned.

''Do not test this person.'' Sesshomaru barks ''Hn.'' Sanayura glares at him and then smiles ''Sit boy!'' Sanayura whispers really softly as she stands with her hands on her hips and Sesshomaru crashes to the ground. ''I guess your ears can hear the tiniest things!'' Sanayura side ways smirks ''Infuriating virago.'' Sesshomaru growls.

_**''Yes 'our' infuriating virago'' his beast purred**_

_**''Silence you unendurable pest!'' Sesshomaru growls in aggravations**_


	9. New Terms

Toga sits at the round table in the conference room of his company with the rest of the demon council members. ''Toga, why have you called us all back?'' Azulan asked ''I have striped Sesshomaru of his inheritance.'' Toga coldly states as the room is then filled with immoderate laughter.

''Now now Toga tells us the real reason?'' Shiten says as he wipes a tear from his eye. Toga just sits there with an cold expression on his face. ''I do not think Toga is joking my fellow members.'' Shikotsu frowns as he stares at Toga in awed.

''Your not serious are you?'' Onikai smirks as he glances at Toga which causes his smile to fall from his face. ''But how, why?'' Azulan questioned ''He refused to obey any of the council orders.'' Toga growled. ''Are you sure it was Sesshomaru were talking about and not Inuyasha?'' Shiten asked.

''Hn.'' Toga frowned ''Are you really going to stripe him of his titled though?'' Onikai questioned ''You have all stated how Inuyasha would be my better choice as an successor'' Toga dully stated. ''We were not serious Toga.'' Shikotsu frowned ''Toga I have never seen you this cold before.'' Azulan worriedly stated ''Agreed.'' Onikai frowned ''This cold stoic appearance does not suit you,Toga.'' Shiten proclaimed.

''It has to be done! He has to learn who his alphas are.'' Toga declared '' Toga,you do not really think that striping him of his title,will make him mind you?'' Azulan questioned ''Hn.'' Toga said ''There has to be another way to go about it my friend.'' Azulan concernedly declared.

''Maybe so.'' Toga narrowed his eyes at an empty seat as he began to think ''If Inuyasha becomes the ruler of the Western land,the world would become frozen solid with ice.'' Shikotsu states as the other members nod their heads in agreement. Toga takes out a piece of paper and begins to write somethings down on it.

''There has to be a way to wound Sesshomaru's pride?'' Azulan frowns ''Oh there is!'' Toga smirks as he returns back to his cheerful bubbly self. '' And what might that be?'' Onikai says as he raises an eyebrow. ''I have written an edict that Sesshomaru will not refuse to obey!'' Toga smiled with an mirth look in his eyes as he past the paper to Azulan.

''And why would this edict be any different from the rest we have petition?'' Shiten questioned ''Because it has something he wants in it!'' Toga smiles ''And that is?'' Shikotsu asked. ''He wants to be the ruler of the Western lands right?'' Toga questioned as the paper is passed around the table ''If he wants to be the ruler he has to strike a few bargains with us!'' Toga chuckles as the rest of the members smile ear to ear.

''Toga you are a pure genius!'' Shiten smirks as he reads the paper ''Tell me something I do not already know Shiten.'' Toga rolls his eyes at him ''Toga do you not think that it is time for you to stop dwelling in the past?'' Shiten angrily asked ''I will as soon as the truth is told to Sesshomaru,by the real person who betrayed the trust in his mother's and my mating.'' Toga snaps as he glares at Shiten.

''If that is what is need for you to move on then so be it. I am sick of all your hatred for your ex-mate beginning directed at me.'' Shiten snapped as he glared back at Toga. ''Hey you two! Can we get back to the matter at hand?'' Onikai asked. ''Yeah let's not make this a personal matter.'' Azulan said and Shikotsu nodded his head in agreement.

''Forgive me for my lack of control.'' Toga stated as he directed his attention back to his other members ''If you will all be so kind to sign this petition so we may retire for the night.'' Toga stated as the edict began to be signed by members of the demon council.


	10. Sesshomaru's Edict

Sesshomaru is seated at the desk in the study going over his father's company policy _**'This simply will not do only demons will work for this person's company.'**_ '' Still meddling in my affairs are you?'' Toga enters the room with a smile.

''Father.'' Sesshomaru says as Toga begins to chuckle mockingly. ''Are you mocking this person?'' Sesshomaru questioned ''No but I have grand news for you!'' ''Oh?'' ''I will take back what I said earlier,' Toga began with a smirked _**'Come and take the bait**__**Sesshomaru!' **_''Hn. I figured as much.'' Sesshomaru dully stated._** 'That's a good pup!'**_

''Hn. The council and I have some conditions for you,if that is your still interested in your inheritance?'' Toga said fiddling with his finger nails. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru stares up at his father ''And those conditions are what?'' Toga smiles as he hands the edict to Sesshomaru,who begins to read it.

_To whom this may concern,we the members of the demon council have stated that any one who decides to go against our rules that are petition. Will be striped of there inheritance and force to live the reminder of their years as a human being. Furthermore we prohibit any person to be disobedient to this generation of the Demon Council._

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru frowned as he crumpled up the new petition. ''There is more that I have had the pleasure of getting the council to agreed to!'' Toga chuckles as he hands another piece of paper to Sesshomaru,which he read.

_To Prince Sesshomaru,we the members of the demon council have had enough of your scandalizing ways. We are now ordering you to take a mate that can defrost that icicle heart of yours and who harbors true feelings for you. Also you will have to conceive a pup by your 24 birthday,if you wish to reign over the Western Lands,and if you which to take your father's place as the leading member of the Demon council you must not have more than two scandals that have some kind of truth to your name, by the time your father wishes to retire. Furthermore if you chose to violate any of these petitions,all of your inheritance will be given to your half brother,Inuyasha._

_This edict was written on August 23,2012,signed by_

_Toga Taisho_

_Azulan Daishi,__Shikotsu Hotta,__Onikai Ito,__Shiten Kada._

''So do you agree to these terms Sesshomaru?'' Toga questioned as he stares at his son knowingly. ''We will allow you to chose your own mate,if you wish to do so? You have 6 months until your 24 birthday.'' Toga stated ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru goes back to reading his father company policy. ''If you agree to the Sesshomaru Edict please sign under the council members signatures.'' Toga smiles.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru takes out a black ball pen and signs under the other five signatures ''I knew you would obey our petitions!'' Toga smirks ''Hn.'' ''I know you do not want any of your inheritance to go to your half brother,but also I know being turned into a human troubles you more then anything!''Toga smiles as he takes the Sesshomaru Edict and walks out the room.

Once his father was out of the room Sesshomaru forcefully slams his fist down against the desk causing a dent to be formed. _**''Curse father,and his cunning intelligence to get other people to do agree to his dirty work.''**_ His eyes begins to go crimson red.

_'__**'The petition never said**_ _**that this Sesshomaru**_ _**had to harbor feelings for any individual,and what better person to make fall in love with me then then virago half breed. Hn. This Sesshomaru will find a way to scheme around the 'Sesshomaru' edict.'' **_Sesshomaru inwardly smirks.


	11. The Proposition

Sanayura is laying in her bed staring at the painted butterflies on the ceiling. ''Great now I have to hear the moans and groans of Inuyasha and his intended _'Kikyo'_. Why did I have to get a room adjacent to there's?'' she complains as she flips over so she is laying on her stomach.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru said as he lurked in her door way ''What do you want Fluffy?'' Sanyura frowns as she sits up in bed ''This person has a proposition for you.'' ''And that is?'' Sanayura rolls her eyes ''We are to be mated,'' Sesshomaru began ''And?'' Sanayura crosses her arms over her chest. ''What if we pretend to become intended until my father retires. So that way I get to rule over the Western lands and you gain your freedom once again.'' Sesshomaru stated ''Hmm?What do you want in return?'' Sanayura asked as eyed him suspiciously.

''An heir.'' ''An heir?'' Sanayura shrieked ''Silence.'' Sesshomaru demands as his extremely sensitive ear began to rang. ''Why on earth would I give you an heir?'' Sanayura questioned pointing her index finger at him. ''It is what is needed to also reign over the Western lands.'' Sesshomaru replied ''That would not give me any sort of freedom if we have a child together we will be linked together for eternity. Where is the freedom in that?'' Sanayura snapped

''If you bare me an heir,this person shall raise him by himself. You will not be need,unless you deem it necessary to be in the pup's life.'' ''But what if its a girl?'' Sanayura questioned ''Then we will keep conceiving until you produce and heir.'' ''Hmm.'' Sanayura ponders over the idea for a few minutes.

''I would like to be mated before I have any pups.'' Sanayura finally said _**'This half breed is attempting to demolish this Sesshomaru's plans.'**_ ''Mating will not be a problem.'' Sesshomaru stated ''What?'' Sanayura disbelievingly questioned ''Are relationship will be strictly business,no feelings involved,when we are mated.'' Sesshomaru stated ''That's if I decide to accept your proposition.'' Sanayura stated.

''Let's not forget your honor as well as this person's is at stake if you shall refuse his offer.'' Sesshomaru side ways smirks. Sanayura glares at him and then growls ''Fine I accepted your one sided offer Fluffy.'' ''This Sesshomaru thought as much. We begin immediately, this Sesshomaru will expect you in his room in an hour from now.'' Sesshomaru commanded as he walked out of her room before she could decline his command.

''Who does he think he is ordering this Sanayura around,like I am some house trained dog!'' she barked as she sat up in her bed ''Faster Inuyasha faster!'' Kikyo moaned ''Faster,rougher,deeper,your so indecisive Kikyo.''Inuyasha groaned in total bliss, ''Why do these walls have to be so thin?'' Sanayura questioned as she threw her head under her pillow hoping it would block out the sound.

Two hours later

Sesshomaru stands in the middle of his room waiting for Sanayura to walk through his door. ''Where is that virago at? She was suppose to be here an hour ago.'' Sesshomaru barked as he paced back and forth in his room.''Calm down Fluffy,don't get your panties in a bunch!'' Sanayura proclaims as she walks into his room closing the door behind her.

''Did your ears not pick up what this Sesshomaru said.'' ''I did but no one bosses this Sanayura around.'' she mocked. Faster then lightning Sesshomaru had her up in the air holding her tightly by her throat. ''You dare mock this Sesshomaru in his own chambers.'' ''Let's just get this over with Fluffy.'' Sanayura choked.

Sesshomaru smirked and said ''Hn. You have no idea what you have just subject yourself into doing for this person.'' ''I can only imagine the women who willingly throw themselves at his majesty's feet.'' Sanayura statistically says as she rolls her eyes.

''Hn.'' Sesshomaru forcefully hurls her toward the bed ''Hey you can a least be gentle with me, I am _'half breed'_ less superior to you.'' Sanayura states as she roughly lands on the bed ''That filthy mouth of yours is going to be the death of you.'' Sesshomaru smirks ''So I've been told.'' she rolls her eyes. A few minutes pass by as they both held each other gaze.

''Fluffy get a move on,I have more entertaining things I can be doing.'' she says fiddling around with her finger nails ''Hn. Do not order this person around.'' Sesshomaru predatory stalked toward her ''Hn.'' Sanayura replies turning her head away from him. Sesshomaru smiles ''Be warned! If this Sesshomaru were sekkusu o suru with you only once. This person grantees that you will fall in love with him!'' ''Don't flatter yourself!'' Sanayura crosses her arms over her breast.

_**''She has nice perky breast!'' Sesshomaru's beast thought**_

_**''Hn.''**_

_**''She has got to be a size double D.''**_

_**'Hn. She does have a nice hour glass figure.'' Sesshomaru stated**_

_**''Her hips are perfect for pup baring.''**_

_**''Hn.''**_

_**''Are you going to let me out of my gilded caged?''**_

_**''That depends.''**_

_**''Depends on what?''**_

_**''Her behavior.''**_

''Earth to Fluffy! Hello is there anyone in that peanut size brain of yours?'' Sanyura said waving her head in front of his face ''Refrain yourself from doing such actions.'' Sesshomaru growled ''I wouldn't have to if you had more self control over your wretched beast.'' Sanayura snapped and Sesshomaru growls as his beast rattles in his cage to be let out.

_**''Mate needs to learn who her alphas are.''**_

_**''Hn,''**_

''Hn. This is such a bad idea.'' Sanyura sighs as Sesshomaru slices her clothes off with his claws. ''Eep!'' Sanyura shrieked in awed. ''I changed my mind I don't want to do this anymore.'' Sanayura whimpers as she shakes her head as she crosses her arms over herself attempting to shield her body. ''Hn. It is to late to turn back,half breed!'' Sesshomaru devilishly smirks.

_**sekkusu o suru-to have sex**_


	12. No choices

_**LEMON**_

Sesshomaru forces Sanayura down so her back is firmly placed against the sheets of his bed ''No sto-!'' Sanayura tried to screamed but it was muffled by Sesshomaru's lips crashing down on hers. Sanayura began to beat on his chest ''Insufferable half breed!'' Sesshomaru yelled as he used his demon speed to shed out of his clothes,then he position himself in between her legs grabbing her hands so they were pinned above her head.

''I don't want this.'' Sanayura say as tried to struggle against his hold ''Hn. You should have not ran that mouth of yours so much.'' Sesshomaru said as he vigorously thrust into her without any mercy. ''It hurts,it hurts!'' Sanayura screamed as the tears ran down her face and she began to wince in pain.

''Hn. So you were a virgin!'' Sesshomaru evilly smirks as the blood begins to drip down her leg,staining the sheets. Not waiting for her to adjust he begins to slide in and out her intensely,causing her to cry and wince in even more pain. ''Your so tight.'' he growls as he throws his head back in complete bliss.

''This Sesshomaru will do this to you all night until you are pupped.'' he said as he descended so his face was inches from her. Before he could kiss her,she elbowed him in the side of his head causing him to release her hands.

Once her hands were release she swiftly but forcefully threw a punch to his face,making him slide out of her,so he was now hovering above her. She then took her left knee and kneed him in his ribs,forcing him to fall backwards off of the bed.

Seeing that this was her only opportunity to flee,she hoped out of the bed and raced for the closed door. Unfortunately her,Sesshomaru did not stay down long and his eyes were now bleeding red, _**'Oh kami what did I just get myself into?'**_ she thought as Sesshomaru brutally slams her into the door,causing the air to leave her body.

''Hn. I guess you like doing things the hard way!'' Sesshomaru's beast growled as he lifted up her right leg and once again began thrusting deep inside her. Sanayura had not the strength to fight him off,so she give into him,making Sesshomaru growl in satisfaction.

After thirty minutes,Sesshomaru let go of Sanayura's leg and carried her back to the bed put her on all fours,and then he position himself behind her and proceeding to ram into her. Hours went by and Sesshomaru put her in different positions,spilling his seed into each time._** 'Surely she will not be able to walk the next morning!' **_Sesshomaru thought with a smile as he stared down at the woman beneath him,who had been scaring his name for hours. He could sense sleep slowly over taking her as he spilled his seed inside her one last time for the night.

Slowly pulling out of her,he rolled over so that he was now staring at the ceiling and she was lying beside him breathing heavy _**'Should this person mark her as his own?'**_ he glances at her out of the corner of his eye and decides against mating her. _**'This Sesshomaru needs not a mate.''**_ and with that last thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	13. Old Interwines With The New

Sanayura woke up to the sun's rays shining brightly on her face and the throbbing pain in between her legs. She looked around noting the thunderous silence of the nearly empty room. ''Where did that arrogant fluffy bastard go?'' she thought as she swung her legs over the the bed frame. She attempted to stand up right but her legs were like the head of a jelly fish,resulting in her crashing down on the red carpet floor on her hands and knees.

''Damn that arrogant ice prick!'' she yells as her eyes begin to change from there sapphire blue to an pinkish color. '''This person would suggest that you calm yourself or do you wish to repeat the actions of last night.'' Sesshomaru stated coldly as he stepped out of the steamed filled bathroom letting the water that made his body glisten trail down his torso disappearing behind a pure white towel,that was wrapped around his lower half.

Sanayura tensed and then glared at him ''Surely your display of emotions is not healthy for this person's pup.'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. ''Well excuse me for showing some emotions to the person who raped me!'' she yelled with no hatred or rage set in her eye which were now their original color. ''This person was fulfilling the obligations required of him due to the conditions of our agreement.'' he stated ''But I changed my mind!'' Sanayura snapped.

''Hn. There are no take backs with me half breed.'' he growled ''So you just take want you want,when you want it?'' Sanayura hurtfully questioned. Sesshomaru growled as he walked over to his closet ignoring the half breed who has yet to move from the floor. _**'He is even gracefully wen he walks,just like I remember him! Is there anything he can not do?' **_Sanayura thought as she washed him dress into his black dress pants,a white skin tight buttoned up shirt show ever inch of his godly muscles,and finishing off with black dress shoes with ankle socks.

''You know miko it is not polite to stare.'' Sesshomaru said eying her over his left shoulder. Sanayura blushed at being caught and the glared at him with the blush still on her face ''I wouldn't have to stare if you hadn't left me on the ground.'' ''Hn.'' he says as he undid three of his shirt buttons ''This person has made it his priority to have your clothes laid out for you.'' he ran his claws threw his hair untangling the knots in it.

''You will bath and dress oneself,and then come down to the dining room.'' he commanded as he walked to the door. ''You can not order me around like I am some house pet.'' she growled ''Hn.'' he opened the door ''Wait your not going to help me. How I am suppose to stand yet alone walk?'' she asked. ''That is not this person problem.'' he casually stated as he closed the door behind him.

''But you helped caused the problem!'' she called after him ''Hn.'' was the only thing heard from the other side of the door. Sanayura with tears threatening to fall from her face struggles to stand and begins to think about old times.

_**'Oh Sesshomaru. How I longed to see you,since the day you left me,when I was 6.''**_

_**Flashback**_

_A little 6 year-old Sanayura is running for her life,in a forest far away from her home. She is being chased by three demon henchmen who hated her father for mating an human miko. ''We'll make a statement to Lord Daishi showing him how the demon society feels about him mating a weak human.'' said an toad demon ''And what better way to show we mean business,than to kill his half breed daughter!'' laughed a spider demon ''We can make it appear as if the Western Lord did it since we are near his border line.'' declared a snake demon._

_Sanayura trips over a tree root and lands faces first cutting her right knee in the process ''She's making it easier for us.'' the toad demon laughed as they began to surround her. But before anyone could touch her a blur of white and green passed by her eyes slaying three henchmen._

_Sanyura stared at the boy who looked to be about twelve or thirteen in awed. He looked over his left shoulder with his amber eyes and smiled ''Why is it I am always the one to bail you out of trouble Sanayura?'' Sanayura eyes widen as she recognized the owner of the voice._

_''Fluffy!'' She ran to him and hugged his right leg. ''Your very lucky that I had to patrol the area as punishment for ditching Inuyasha in a forest not far from the manison. I smelt your fear and blood.'' Sesshomaru stated as he knelt down beside her,ripping a piece of his red and black Areopostale jacket and fastening around her scraped knee._

_''Sessy Sessy why you so mean to me friend Inubaka?'' Sanayura glared at him ''He is a half breed and they are not as strong as demons such as hisself. So this Sesshomaru has took up training the pup.'' Sesshomaru stated as he placed Sanyura on his back and began to run toward her house to the border lines of the Eastern lands._

_''Sessy Fluffy twill chuz tain dis Sanayura too?'' She asked ''Sanayura this person will be honor to teach you in the ways of martial arts.'' Sesshomaru smiled as her parents mansion became visible. He raced to the side of the house where her mother's garden was located and put her down gently. ''Bye Sanayura! It will probably be a few years before I see you again. I mean with all the marriage proposal that father keeps asking for this person to mate one of there daughters,I am rarely allowed outside the house.'' he frowned._

_''Promise me this Sessy Fluffy that you will not forget this Sanayura.'' Sanayura tearfully stares at him in his eyes. He looks down at her and smiles ''This Sessy Fluffy promises you,Sanayura that I will never forget you,and if this person does forget you,give me the same look your given me now. I can never forget your beautiful sapphire eyes.'' Sesshomaru smiled as he touched Sanayura's cheek, and then using this demon speed he was once again out of sight races back to the Western land._

_''I will never forget you Sesshomaru,my heart will never forget the day you saved my life. I will always be indebted to you!'' Sanayura yelled to him knowing that wind would carry her words to him. ''And my heart will always be __pertain to Sanyura.'' Sesshomaru replied back with the wind as he returned home never to been seen by the 6 year-old again._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**'I wonder if he still remembers that promise he made all those years ago? Your no longer the Sesshomaru, I once knew. What has caused you to become so cold and distant,Sesshomaru,my Luna moon love?' **_she thought as she stared at the place he once stood.

_**Downstairs in the Dining Room**_

Inuyasha is nervously tapping on the wooden table,Kikyo is sullenly fidgeting in her chair,as Izayoi sit next to her with an concerned,worried expression set on her face,while Toga is pacing back and forth. ''He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me.'' Toga panicky says ''Toga calm down she'll turn up somewhere.'' Izayoi says ''Calm down,calm down! Sanyura is not in her room and your telling me I should CALM DOWN!'' Toga yells. ''Inuyasha are you sure you can not track her?'' Izayoi asked ''Yeah she's masked her scent.'' Inuyasha's ear laid flat down on his head.

''You couldn't pick any scent,not even someone else's?'' Kikyo asked pretending to be worried. ''No ones,except.''Inuyasha began and then stop. ''Excepted who?'' Izayoi questioned ''Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha growled. ''Sesshomaru?'' Toga shrieked.

''Father.'' Sesshomaru stated as he walked casually into the room. ''Where's the girl?'' Toga growled ''What girl. This Sesshomaru knows not of which females you are addressing father.'' he stated ''Do not play games with me Sesshomaru!'' Toga yelled as his beast began to take over ''Hn. This Sesshomaru does not play fatuous games.'' ''I swear Sesshomaru if you have hurt Sanayura I wil-.'' ''What harm can you cause to this Sesshomaru half breed.'' he narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha,who in return growled at him.

Just as the three man were about to begin a quarrel,Sanayura walked into the room wearing a white sundress with black flowers on it and black flat dress shoes. ''Sanyura,you had us all worried.'' Izayoi said__''Sorry'' she whispered.

Toga walks toward her shouting ''Do you have any idea the problems you could have caus-'' he paused in the middle of his sentence and sniffed the air. His eyes widen in shock ''You are pupped?'' Toga commandingly questioned. ''Well umm. You see what happen was. Well umm to make umm a long umm story short,yes I am pupped.'' she hung her head in shame.

''Your already pupped by some random guy?'' Kikyo amusingly questioned ''Kikyo!'' Inuyasha warningly growled ''What it is not my fault that she is pupped without being marked as an intended.'' Kikyo smiled ''Kikyo enough!''Toga barked ''But Lord father she has yet again tarnished the Daishi House with her tainted human blood, now she is doing the same thing by not be mated and pupped. What a disgracefully little girl you are.'' Kikyo teased as Sanayura stood there fighting back tears that threatening to fall from her face.

''No wonder why your mother was killed.''Kikyo side ways smirked as Sanayura let her tears fall from her eyes as she fled from the room. ''Kikyo.'' Sesshomaru growled with pink eyes ''I just did what I knew you wanted to do from the beginning she has set foot in this house. You wanted to crush her spirit so she would easily submit to you.'' Kikyo stated ''Do not presume to know what this Sesshomaru's intentions are.'' he said as his aura began to pulse furiously.

''Why should you care what happens to that half breed girl?'' Kikyo scorned ''Yeah you detests humans and half breeds?'' Inuyasha questioned ''I never seen you so angry before Sesshomaru. What has gotten you so riled up?'' Izayoi asked ''She is carrying this person's pup.'' he growled as he lefted the room in search of Sanayura.''He's joking right?'' Inuyasha asked

''There is no way he could have pupped her that fast. I think she is just trying to trap him. You know how some of these young princesses are.'' Kikyo snorted ''Toga?'' Izayoi questioned as she places her hand on his left arm. Toga frustratingly sighs ''I am afraid Inuyasha,she is indeed having Sesshomaru's pup.'' ''He pupped her that fast? I and Kikyo have been together for nearly 6 years and you do not seen her waddling around here?'' Inuyasha yelled in disbelief.

''I do not have to waddle to prove I am pupped.''Kikyo said as she unmasked her aura. As a result Inuyasha faints as Izayoi rushes to congratulate her ''How far are you?'' Izayoi questioned ''I am 6 months!''Kikyo boasted ''Hn.'' says a very pissed off Toga as he walks toward the door.

''Darling where are you going?'' Izayoi asked ''To clear my head'' he said slamming the door behind him. ''What's his problem?'' Kikyo questioned ''I do not know but what ever it is,it can not be good.'' Izayoi frowns.


	14. Azulan's News

Toga is yet again in the conference room of his former company with the rest of the council members. ''These random council meetings are getting aggravating.'' Shiten rubs his temples ''We have a major problem!'' Toga declares ''What has Sesshomaru done now?'' Onikai sighs.

Toga nervously swallows the lump in his throat as he stares at Azulan debating on whether or not he should tell them about Kikyo and Sanayura. ''Spit it out Toga were not going to kill you!'' Shikotsu teased ''You guys might not but Azulan probably will.'' Toga frowned.

''What's going on Toga? Explain now!'' Azulan demanded ''Well you see,,,,,,,umm how should can I say this?'' Toga thought ''Whatever it is it can not cause you any physical harm.'' Shiten evilly smirked and Toga glared at him.

Toga takes a deep breathe ''Sanayura is pupped while not being mated as well as-'' ''WHAT!'' Azulan roars as he abruptly stands causing his chair to fly out of the a glass window in the conference room. ''Calm down Azulan.'' Toga said attempting to calm down his friend.

''I am going to kill that boy of yours,Toga!'' Azulan growls with red eyes ''It is not that bad Azulan,at least you will have a grandpup with the mighty future Lord Sesshomaru.'' Shiten teased ''This is not a laughing matter Shiten!'' Azulan snaps ''Azulan I know she is your daughter but try to see the bright side in of all this.'' Shikotsu suggested ''There is no bright side to all this!'' Azulan aura pulsed with rage.

''Have you guy not noticed how they appeared to have some sort of feelings for each other when they were younger?'' Onikai questioned ''That was twelve years ago Onikai, I don't think they will recall the feelings they had for one another.'' Shiten stated.

''Sanayura has refused to let Sesshomaru go.'' Azulan hurtfully sighed ''Azulan?'' Toga questioned ''No matter how many arrange marriages I tried to give her,she would always runaway stating that the only person she would mate was Sesshomaru. So when I told her that Lord Toga had a proposition for her,she leaped up and literally waited by the door until you came.'' Azulan frowned as he continued.

''So your telling us that she knew she's was being forced to mate Sesshomaru?'' Shiten asked ''That is what I am being to assume.'' Azulan said ''But she acted like she'd never even known anything about Sesshomaru or being forced to mate him.'' Toga questioned.

''I do not understand or know her motives for why she would want to be with Sesshomaru,I have been wondering that for years?'' Azulan frowned ''Well there is nothing we can do about it now.'' Shikotsu stated ''Perhaps.'' Toga smiled as the wheels began to turn in his head.

''Anyway Toga you also mention Kikyo.'' Shiten stated ''Ah yes she is always 6 months pupped and also not mated.'' he frowned ''But she is Inuyasha's intended,surely they can push for a quick mating ceremony.'' Onikai said ''Then what of Sanayura and Sesshomaru?'' Shikotsu asked.

''Do we force them to be mated as well?'' Shiten asked ''Of course we do it is what Sanayura wishes and she will only mate Sesshomaru,for her own reasons.'' Azulan stated ''Then it is settled Toga,we will have to do a double mating ceremony.'' Shikotsu smiled.

''But no one has did one of those since the feudal era and the was five hundred years ago.'' Shiten proclaimed. ''It has to be done.'' Azulan said as everyone looked to Toga for his approval.


	15. It has to be Done

Upon entering his home, Toga walked into the dining room to see Sesshomaru,Sanayura,Inuyasha,Kikyo,and Izayoi all sitting at the table waiting for him. ''What did they say?'' Izayoi asked him before he had time to register why everyone could possibly be in the dining room''What did who say?'' Toga replied blankly ''The council?'' she stated ''About what?'' he frowned ''Whatever you guys talked about.'' she said ''They think we should do a double mating ceremony.'' Toga casually said.

''What did you say?'' Izayoi asked ''I did not have much of a choice in the matter. Seeing that Azulan would not let me say no.'' Toga chuckled ''So when will we be married?'' Inuyasha questioned ''In three days from now.'' Toga proclaimed ''THREE DAYS!'' Inuyasha yelled ''This is little short notice.'' Izayoi frowned.

''I am sorry but it is what has to be done.'' Toga said walking out the room with a fuming Izayoi trailing on his heels,yelling about the ceremony. ''So Sanayura how long do you think your puppetcy is going to last?'' Kikyo teasingly questioned.

''I do not know. When my mother was going through her puppetcy with my younger brother it took her nearly nine months.'' Sanayura smiled ''Humans who are pupped with demon pups,have a varied of how long there puppetcy,will last.'' Inuyasha smiled ''Oh?'' Kikyo said ''Yes humans puppetcy can last for six to fourteen months.'' Inuyasha said glancing at Kikyo who had stiffen at his words.

''Since you are a half breed pupped by a full blooded demon your puppetcy should last about three months.'' Inuyasha smiled ''This is so unfair.''Kikyo whined ''Life is not fair.'' Sesshomaru said standing and heading into the hallway.

''Come.'' he said glancing over his shoulder to Sanayura as he continues to walk down the hallway. ''Yes Sesshomaru.'' she sighed as she rose up from her chair and began to follow him. ''Goodnight Inuyasha and Kikyo.'' Sanayura called behind her ''Poor Yuyu she stuck with Mr. icicle shoved up his ass.'' Inuyasha frowned ''Hmm maybe he deserves someone better.'' Kikyo said as she glared Inuyasha.

''Sometimes the things you say Kikyo make youso ugly.'' Inuyasha declares as he leaves the room ''What?'' Kikyo shouts as she stomps after him.

_**Sesshomaru's Room**_

Sanayura sits on the bed staring at the Sesshomaru's back as he gazes out the window. _**'Should I say something to him to see if he remembers anything about that faithful Luna Moon day?'**_ she thought ''Half breed.'' he growled and Sanayura immediately tensed as her eyes travel from his back to his face.

''Sesshomaru what do you know about Luna Moons?'' she questioned as she caught a brief second of Sesshomaru's body stiffening. ''Hn.'' he said looking back out the window ''I almost lost my life on the eve of a Luna Moon.'' she eyed him carefully waiting for some sort of reaction.

''Why are you telling this Sesshomaru this.'' ''Well since we are going to be forced mates, I thought it will be good to get to know one other.'' Sanayura smiled ''Hn.'' ''Well you see I was six at the time when it happen,'' Sanayura began to tell the story of how Sesshomaru saved her life so many years ago. She was not able to finish telling her story because Sesshomaru interrupted her.

''Half breed,you are not the little princess from the Eastern lands she died along time ago with her wrench human mother,or that is what this person has been told' Sesshomaru turns to face her with narrowed eyes and a growl. '_**But that's impossible? I am her!' **_Sanayura screamed in her head.

''If you believe she is still alive why not search for her?'' Sanayura asked ''Hn. This person as already done everything possible to try and find her,and this person does not wish to see anymore female imposters. posing to be her. If you value your life you will stop attempting to deceives this Sesshomaru.'' he frowned. ''But I am-'' Sesshomaru warningly growled at her so she dropped the subject.

_**3 Days later**_

Sanayura and Kikyo are in Izayoi room preparing for their mating ceremonies. ''You two look so beautiful and in a few minutes you two will be my new daughters in law.'' Izayoi squealed in delight . ''Lady Izayoi?'' a girl with brown hair and purple eyes enters the room. ''Yes Mayu!'' Izayoi turns to look at the girl. ''Lord Toga sent me to come tell you that the guest have arrived and they are waiting on you and the young ladies.'' Mayu said as she glared at Sanayura.

''Tell him we will be down in a second.'' Izayoi smiled as she waved Mayu off ''Yes my Lady.'' Mayu said as she gave Sanayura one last glared and left the room. ''Why has so many people been given me unpleasant looks?'' Sanayura questioned ''It is because you are about to marry the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan. His fans feel he should not be marrying half breed such as yourself,and he deserves way better than what the council has chose for him. I am one of those people,who feel that way.'' Kikyo scowled.

''Why has not anyone of them complained about our mating then?'' Sanayura questioned as Kikyo rolled her eyes at her ''No one is foolish enough to go against the demon council.'' ''Oh.'' Sanayura said abashedly ''Keh.'' Kikyo smirked as she stood up and left the room,leaving behind a very depressed Sanayura and a fuming Izayoi.

''Sanayura I have something from you.''Izayoi smiled ''What is it?'' Sanayura asked she turn around in her chair to face her. ''It is something your mother gave to me a long time ago.'' Izayoi smiled as she opened her jewelry box and removed a purple colored full moon which appeared to be a charm bracelet.

''Its beautiful!'' Sanayura exclaimed breathlessly as Izayoi walked and put it on her wrist. ''She gave it to me,to symbolize are friendship. Now I am given it to you to symbolize our new starting friendship!'' Izayoi smiled as her. ''Thank you!'' ''Your welcome Sanayura!''

They both smiled as they left out the room arm in arm walking down the stairs where Kikyo was already waiting next to Inuyasha and Toga,who were standing on the right,with Sesshomaru standing the left. They were separated by a podium where a high ranking monk stood waiting to get the ceremony over with written emotion on his face. Izayoi walked Sanayura up to Sesshomaru and they stood there along with Inuyasha,Kikyo and the other guest as the mating ceremony began.

_**Puppetcy-**_**demon way of saying pregnancy**


	16. A glimpses into the past

After the mating ceremony was done,Toga moved his guest outside,into the garden. Which was decorated with nice red roses,fancy tables with pink table covers. Since the guest were all over the place,like scattering ants Toga could not find the person he was searching for. ''Sanayura!'' Toga called out to her ''Yes Lord Toga.'' She said as she approached him. ''No call me Inupapa!'' he warmly smiled at her as she gave him a confused look. ''It is the responsibility of a future lady of the Western Lands to know everyone who is and will become a demon council member.'' Toga stated ''So you want me to walk around and meet the reigning and future reigning council members?'' Sanayura asked and Toga nodded his head.

''But I do not know what they look like?'' Sanayura whined ''Do not be alarmed Sesshomaru has to pay his respect to them too. Since I will be retiring soon,he will go with you. Sesshomaru!'' Toga called to his son who was talking to a blue black haired girl with hazel eyes and fairly light skin. _**'I have seen that girl before,but where?' **_Toga thought to himself as Sesshomaru came over growling ''Yes father.'' ''Take your mate and go speak to the reigning and future reigning council members.'' Toga commanded as he went to go find his mate.

''Come.'' Sesshomaru growled as he began to walk toward at table at the far end of the garden. There siting at the table were wolf demons. ''Aah Prince Sesshomaru and Princess Sanyura what brings you to my table?'' asked the older looking male wolf demon with black hair and blue eyes. ''Lord Shikotsu,father wishes for the girl to meet all the demon council members.'' Sesshomaru dully proclaimed.

''Oh.'' he said staring at Sanayura for a long period of time,which earned him a growl from Sesshomaru. ''Easy there pup,I have my own mate.'' Shikotsu said staring lovingly at a white hair,green eyes,and tan skin demoness across from him. ''Hello I am Lady Mayun!'' she smiled as the wolf demon next to her,who could be a replica of Shikotsu but younger and who also appeared to be the same age as Sesshomaru,knocked over his red wine.

''Oops.'' he said ''Koga.'' Sesshomaru addressed ''Well if it isn't my old friend Sesshomaru,I really hope you stay out of trouble so we can reign over Japan together!'' Koga smiled ''Hn.'' ''In case your wondering Princess I am going to be taken over the Northern Lands,when my father decides to retire.'' Koga said to Sanayura as he looked at Shikotsu.

''Do not worry son,I will retire the same time as Lord Toga.'' Shikotsu stated ''Does that mean I get to run Packs Incorporated,like Sesshomaru runs Taisho companies?'' Koga asked ''Sesshomaru is not in charge of them yet,Lord Toga still oversees everything.'' Shikotsu stated ''If you do not mind me asking. When will you go through your mating ceremony,Price Koga?'' Sanayura asked ''Wolf demons do not go through mating rituals like the Inu and Cat demons do. Wolves mate for life where as Inus and Cats do not.'' Koga stated ''Oh. So you are already mated?'' Sanayura asked ''No we will be mated in the spring season.'' Koga smiled

''Oh.'' Sanayura said as Sesshomaru started to leave ''Good day to you,Lord,Lady,and Prince Hotta.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked to a different table that was filled with humans. ''Bye!'' Sanayura waved as she followed behind Sesshomaru reaching the tabled to see her step-family. ''Step-father Onikai?'' Sanayura questioned and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her calling him step-father.

''Hello there my other little princess how are you have you been?'' Onikai smiled at her ''Your apart of the demon council?'' Sanayura questioned as he chuckled. ''Yes because the council needed at least one human representative to support humans and my family line link back to ruling of the Southern Lands in the feudal era.'' Onikai laughed.

''So Kohaku will reign over your lands when you retire?'' she asked and he frowned ''No Sango's husband Miroku will rule for me and Kohaku will rule for the Lord of the Central land since he's marrying his daughter next season.'' ''Wait Sango's married?'' Sanayura questioned ''Yes it was a rushed wedding kind of like yours. No one was invited.'' Onikai frowned. ''So how has my sister been?'' Sanayura asked.

''She is somewhere around here with her new husband.'' Onikai smiled as a boy who looked no older then seventeen seat down in the chair next to him. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes,with freckles all over his faces. ''Hi Sanayura!'' the boy smiled ''Kohaku?'' Sanayura shockingly gasped ''Yup its me,not the runt you use to know huh?''he smiled as she shook her head no.

''Where's Koroku?'' Sanayura asked looking at the nearly empty table ''Mom is over there talking to Lady Kanori.'' Kohaku stated causing Sesshomaru to tense at the sound of the name ''Mother?'' Sesshomaru thought aloud as he raced off to find her. ''Hey wait for me Sesshomaru!''Sanayura yelled after him,racing to keep up with him but he was to fast for her and she lost sight of him. Sesshomaru raced weaving in and out of people following a familiar scent. As he raced to find the scent,painfully memories began to flood into his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_A seven-year-old Sesshomaru is listening outside of his parents room as they argue about something he can not really understand. ''Toga you promised that you would stop prances after the whore that birthed that half breed brat of yours!'' the woman hissed ''Kanori I am not the only one who has been keeping secrets,your as much of a whore as any other geisha out in a trap house!'' Toga yelled._

_''How dare you call me that!'' Kanori gasped ''I had my men follow you Kanori to see what you been up too.'' Toga proclaimed ''How dare you spy on me!'' she yelled ''You left me no choice Kanori.'' Toga spat coldly. ''What do you mean Toga?'' Kanori asked ''How dare you do this to me,how dare you do this to your son,Sesshomaru?'' Toga questioned ''You've got nerve,talking about me hurting Sesshomaru? At least I do not have another child by someone else,causing him to share his inheritance with some tainted unworthy half breed!'' Kanori yelled ''You will not address my pup that way.''_

_''Toga I think it time for us to have a demation.'' Kanori spat ''Agreed! There is no point staying mated to someone who can not be trusted!'' Toga yelled as he began to walk toward the door,where Sesshomaru had been eavesdropping._

_Sesshomaru quickly raced to his room before his father could open the door. Once in his room he jumped into his bed pulling the covers way past his head an pretended to be fast asleep,just as his father came in to check on him._

_''I have a very bad feeling Sesshomaru,that I will be the one who you resent when all this is through.'' Toga sighed as he walked over to Sesshomaru's bed sat down upon it. ''I hope you remember who really loved you when the truth comes out my son.'' Toga said pulling the covers form off of the boy. ''Hn. You did not think you could pull a fast one and spy on this person?'' Toga smiled down lovingly at the curiosity in the boy's eyes_

_''Father why were you and mother arguing again?'' Sesshomaru said as he sat up in bed and looked his father in his eyes. ''Somethings are better off left unsaid Shom.'' Toga tentatively smiled as he stood up from the bed ''You need your rest pup,for you have a long day of training tomorrow!'' Toga smiled at Sesshomaru,who laid back down in his bed ''Yes father.'' he said as Toga tucked him in''Remember Sesshomaru,that I will always love and have faith in you no matter what you do,understand?'' Toga seriously stated. ''I know father.'' Sesshomaru smiles as Toga leans in and kisses him on top of his forehead and then walks out of his room._

_The next day Sesshomaru woke up to silence,wondering he did not hear his parents,who were usually up arguing as they usually did by this time every morning. So Sesshomaru got out of bed and headed downstairs to the dining room,where he saw his father holding a toddler in his lap and a women with black hair,brown eyes and fairly light skin standing over them._

_''Father? Who this woman?'' Sesshomaru asked as he enter the dining room ''Sesshomaru why are you up so early?'' Toga questioned. ''I did not hear you and mother arguing,like you guys always do.'' he stated ''Sesshomaru there will be no more arguing.'' Toga hurtfully sighed ''Why not?'' Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to his father trying to get into his lap,in doing so he was also trying to push the toddler out of his father's lap. ''Sesshomaru stop!'' Toga said firmly causing Sesshomaru to tense._

_''Why Sesshomaru have to stop you his daddy?'' Sesshomaru questioned cocking his head sideways. ''Sesshomaru meet your brother Inuyasha.''Toga smiled down at the the toddler in his lap the same way he had smiled down at Sesshomaru the night before. ''Where's mommy?'' Sesshomaru whined ''She's gone and never coming back. This woman here is named Izayoi and she will be your new an improved mommy!'' Toga smiled ''NO! I want my mommy and I do not want to share my daddy with that dog eared thing!'' Sesshomaru yelled causing Inuyasha to cry._

_''Sesshomaru you will stop this nonsense this instance!'' Toga stated as he handed the crying toddler to Izayoi and stood so he could show his dominance to his son. ''NO I WANT MY MOMMY!'' Sesshomaru yelled as he stomped his little feet. ''Kanori is never coming back she has made her decision and I have made mine.'' Toga growled ''Where's mommy?'' Sesshomaru's body shook as he began to cry heavily._

_Toga hurtfully sighs ''She left before the sun rise.'' ''Why she not take me with her?'' Sesshomaru cried and Toga did not reply. ''Why she not take me with her?'' Sesshomaru repeated but this he yelled with a tear stained face. ''She said where she is going that she'd be a lot happier without any problems or worries,and headaches from annoying children including you.'' Toga said ''You lie!'' Sesshomaru said pointing an accusing finger at him as he ran out the house into the woods attempting to pick up any trace of his mother._

_''Mother!'' Sesshomaru called as he searched nearly all day. The moon was high in the sky when he walked back into the mansion,with his head hanging low filled with grief and disappointment. ''Sesshomaru.'' called his father's voice from above ''Leave me alone its your fault you made her leave!'' Sesshomaru yelled as his father descended down the stairs to his side._

_''Sesshomaru,I love you.'' Toga stated as he tried to wrap his arms around the boy. But Sesshomaru snatched away from him ''This person hates you,it your fault why this person mother is not here.'' ''Sesshomaru?'' Toga hurtfully questioned as he tried to embrace is son. ''This person hates you!'' Sesshomaru yelled as he ran to his room slamming the door close and throwing himself on the bed and sobbing until he had no tears left in his body._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Just as his memories came to a stop,Sesshomaru came to a lady with white hair,amber eyes,and pale skin. He ran up so he stood face to face with her, As there eyes locked for a second she smiled and spoke ''Hello Sesshomaru!'' ''Mother?'' Sesshomaru questioned as he began to walk toward her, but just as he stood an arm reach distance away from her,a female demon that had white hair,yellow eyes,and high yellow skin,came up beside the woman. The yellow eyed female appeared to be both Inu demon and a Cat demon,she also looked no older than fifteen.

''So is this him?''she looked at the woman who Sesshomaru had called mother. The woman just looked at the girl,as if silently warning her to be quiet. ''So is this my brother?'' the girl smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in realization, ''Impossible?'' he yelled as his aura danced around him dangerously.

_**Demation-when demons go through a ritual to become unmated,similar to a divorce.**_


	17. Truth

_**Last Chapter: '**_'So is this him?''she looked at the woman who Sesshomaru had called mother. The woman just looked at the girl,as if silently warning her to be quiet. ''So is this my brother?'' the girl smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in realization, ''Impossible?'' he yelled as his aura danced around him dangerously.

_**Now:**_

Sesshomaru stared between the two demon females with his aura pulsing fiercely ''So you are Sesshomaru!'' the yellowed eyed girl squealed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands ''I'm Princess Yuna of the central lands and this is my mother Lady Kanori! It is a pleasure to finally meet you brother!'' the yellowed eye girl smiled ''Sesshomaru.'' Sanayura says breathlessly as she finally catches up to him.

''You must be my new sister-in-law, I am Princess Yuna!'' Yuna proclaims ''Sister-in-law? I thought Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's only sibling?'' Sanayura puzzlingly questioned ''Well you are greatly mistaken.'' Yuna barked ''But you are a Cat demon?'' Sanayura questioned ''I am an Inu and a Cat demon.'' Yuna declared ''Yuna!'' a male Cat demon with orange hair,yellow eyes,and black skin walks to the Inu female demon who was standing next to Yuna with a fuming Toga hot on his heels.

''Father explain this!'' Sesshomaru yells ''Sesshomaru it is not me who needs to explain to you anything!'' Toga growls as the narrows his eyes at the female next to Yuna ''Oh it is so nice to see you again too,Toga!'' she smiles ''Hn. Can't say the same about you Kanori.'' Toga frowns ''What is going on? Explain to this Sesshomaru!'' he growls.

''Sesshomaru.'' Kanori says with a soft tone ''Don't sugar colt this matter,Kanori!'' Toga barks ''Let her speak!'' the Cat demon next to Kanori says ''Shiten this matter does not concern the likes of you.'' Toga bitterly spat.''Sesshomaru,I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.'' Kanori sighs ''Forgive? Forgive you for what?'' Sesshomaru growls ''It was I who cheated on your father first.'' Kanori frowns

''What?'' Sesshomaru eyes widen in shock ''Sesshomaru I do not expect you to understand because how young you were when it all happened.'' Kanori frowned ''Keh. Age ain't nothing but a number Kanori.'' Toga growls.

''Sesshomaru,your father and I were miserable with one another.'' Kanori says as she ignores the fuming Toga,who was standing beside Shiten ''That does not give you the right to seek another for affection Kanori.'' Toga barked ''Toga your making it harder then it needs to be.'' Shiten frowned ''Shiten this is not your business!'' Toga shouts ''It is because it involves my mate,Kanori.'' Shiten growls.

''So everything father told this person so many years ago is true.'' Sesshomaru states with sadness laced in his eyes. ''Yes it is.'' Kanori hung her head in shame. ''The truth has set me free.'' Toga throws his hands up to the sky. ''I don't see how?'' Shiten questioned ''Sesshomaru will no longer resent me for what she did to him in his early years.'' Toga casually stated.

''Sesshomaru I hope you can forgive me.'' Sesshomaru started to open his moth in protest but Kanori silenced him with the raise of her hand ''I am not saying you have to forgive me anytime soon,but I would at least like to be in the presence of my grandpups,when you decide to have some. I want to have my son back'' Kanori says as she and Shiten bow and walk away leaving Yuna stand a inch from Sesshomaru.

''I would like to spend some time with you brother,do not punish me for the actions of our parents.'' Yuna hurtfully says. ''Hn.'' Sesshomaru says as he walks into the house ''Sister?'' Yuna says as she turns her attention to Sanayura ''Hmm?'' Sanayura suspiciously stares at her ''I hope that someday maybe we can become friends. I can surely use one.'' Yuna sadly smiles as walks towards her parents ''Lord Toga,'' ''Inupapa.''Toga corrected.

''Do you think things will work between Sesshomaru and his new family?'' Sanayura questioned ''To be honest with you Sanayura I can careless what happens between the Kanori and her newly founded family. She has caused enough pain to Sesshomaru and I. I do not want her to do anything harm to my unborn grandpup.'' Toga says as he begins to walk toward Inuyasha who had been watching the whole affair from afar. ''You should go check on Sesshomaru.'' Toga glances over his shoulder at her.''Okay.'' Sanayura says as she makes her way into the house,searching for her new mate.


	18. Sesshomaru and Sanayura

_**Last Chapter: **_''You should go check on Sesshomaru.'' Toga glances over his shoulder at her.''Okay.'' Sanayura says as she makes her way into the house,searching for her new mate.

_**Now:**_

Sanayura walks into the house searching frantically for Sesshomaru ''Where did he get to?'' Sanayura questioned as she walks up the stairs heading for Sesshomaru's room. Sanayura put her on the door knob of his room,only to find that it was locked.

''Sesshomaru.'' Sanayura called ''Hn.'' ''Let me in.'' Sanayura barked ''Hn.'' ''Sesshomaru what are you doing in there?'' Sanayura questioned as she banged on the door repeatedly ''It is no concern of yours.'' he stated ''But were mates?'' Sanayura frowned ''Not by choice.'' he replied ''Sesshomaru,can you open the door so we can at least talk?'' Sanayura asked ''This person does not want to conversate with a half breed such as you.'' Sesshomaru dully says.

''You would conversate with Princess Sanayura if she was yet alive.'' Sanayura knowing smiled as the door wiped open to reveal a very displeased Sesshomaru ''I would refrain from using such a name in this person present.'' Sesshomaru stated with red eyes.

''But that is going to be such hard thing to do since we have the same exact name.'' Sanayura sarcastically smiled ''You are testing this person's patience.'' he growled ''Hn. Whatever Sessy Fluffy!'' Sanayura smiled trying to push past him so she could enter his room but he would not let her in. ''Refrain oneself from calling his person such names.'' Sesshomaru barked as his body took up the door frame.

''Come on Fluffy let in.'' she barked ''You are nuisances to this person. This person is only mated and pupped you because it is he was force to do so,and it is his obligations to the agreement made by our superiors.'' Sesshomaru casually stated ''What are you talking about?'' Sanayura asked.

''The council made this person sign an edict stating he had to have a pup by before his 24 birthday which is in 6 months and to take a mate that can melt this icicle heart of his. You were this person's only decent option.'' Sesshomaru growled as tears fell from Sanayura's face.

''How could you be so cold? Your not the Sesshomaru I once loved.'' Sanayura stated ''You can not love someone who you have never met.'' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her as he slammed the door in her face. Sanayura looked at the door in awe as she began to walk down the hall with tears heavily falling from her face.

_**''You should not have been so mean to mate.'' Sesshomaru's beast growled **_

_**''Hn. This person has better matters to think about than an unworthy half breed as a mate.'' Sesshomaru stated ''Your making a mistake with Sanayura.''**_

_**''Hn.''**_

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts when a soft sweet voice spoke up from their hiding place in the closet. ''Is she gone?'' the girl asked ''Yes the half breed nuisances has left the premise.'' Sesshomaru smirked ''Good now where were we?'' the girl said as she walked over to Sesshomaru undoing the buttons of her dress. ''Sessy Fluffy,I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life when I had got attacked by those three henchman at the age of six.'' the girl smiled ''Well you can thank this person now,Sanayura.'' Sesshomaru lustfully stated as the girl undid his pants.

_**'I just have to pretend to be Sanayura,for a little longer. Then Sesshomaru and his wealth will be all mine!' **_the girl thought. ''I live to only please you,master.'' the girl smiled as she took Sesshomaru's erection into her mouth. _**'If this person found you sooner,we would have been mated. Why did the kami have you appear now at the reception of my mating ceremony?' **_Sesshomaru thought as he looked down at the girl he loved.


End file.
